Finding Mavis
Based on the movie spoofs Finding Dory in 2016 mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions in the year 2016. Available now. Cast: *Dory - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Nemo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Marlin - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Destiny - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Bailey - Plessie (Super Mario 3D World) *Hank - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) *Fluke - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Rudder - Tip (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Gerald - Popplio (Pokemon) *Otters - Floatzels and Buizels (Pokemon) *Becky - Kevin (Up) *Baby Dory - Madison (Hotel Transylvania) *Young Dory - Young Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Jenny - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Charlie - Count Tickula (Turbo FAST) *Mr. Ray - Lugia (Pokemon) *Tad - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) *Pearl - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Sheldon - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Kathy - Rattata (Pokemon) *Other Fish Students - Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Mudkip, Corphish, Chimchar, Piplup, Oshawott, Dwebble, Emolga, Chespin, Dedenne, Komasan, Komajuro, and Blazion (Pokemon/Yo-kai Watch) *Stingrays - Basilosauruses (Walking with Beasts) *Crush - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) *Squirt - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Sea Turtles - Longnecks (The Land before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) *Sea Turtle Babies - Tinysauruses (The Land before Time: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) *Whale - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) *Giant Squid - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Blue Tang Kids - Strawberry Shortcake and her Friends (Strawberry Shortcake) *Stan - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Inez - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Charlie Back and Forth - Alomomola (Pokemon) *Frank - SpongeBob SquarePants *Shelley - Clambo (Donkey Kong Country) *Bill - Mr. Big (Zootopia) *Bill's Wife - Fru Fru Big (Zootopia) *Carol - Paz (Turbo) *Big Fat Fish - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sea Cucumbers - Pyukumuku (Pokemon) *Female Swordfish - Enguarde (Donkey Kong Country) *Bottlenose Dolphins - Orca Whales (Happy Feet) *Fast School of Fish - Expresso (Donkey Kong Country) *Red Crab - Skales (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *Purple Crab - Selma (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *School of Minnows - Birds (Rio) *Shiny Minnows - Barboach (Pokemon) *Black Urchins - Urchins (Super Mario) *Local Crabs - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Two Persons Kidnapping Dory - Phil (Ben 10) and Professor Juniper (Pokemon: Black & White) *Green Sick Fish - Shrek *Two Scientists Tagging Dory - Lysandre and Malva (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Sea Lions - Walruses (Arctic Tale) *Telephone Man - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) *Fishes Holding Eyes Open - Zombies (Plants VS Zombies) *Teacher Shows Children about Destiny - Lusamine (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Loons - Cree (Dinosaur Adventure) *Baby Losing Popcorn Cup - Riley (Inside Out) *Baby's Mother - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) (with Bill Anderson as an extra) *Keeper That Keeps Otters - Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) *Lumpy Sea Cucumber - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Spiky Sea Cucumber - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Purple Starfish - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Big Purple Sunfish - Solgaleo (Pokemon) *Sea Worms - Eelektrik (Pokemon) *Toy Tang - Sub of Wow *Girl Hugging Destiny Plush - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Fish That Dory Understands - Ninetales (Pokemon) *Two Yellow Fish - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Colored Fish Mother and Guppy - Raksha and Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Yellow and Black Striped Fish - Macrauchenia (Walking with Beasts) *Yellow Trouts - Elephants (Tarzan) *One Yellow Trout - Fidgephant (Yo-kai Watch) *Blue Tangs - Mermaids (Hotel Transylvania) *Tunafish - Kala (Tarzan) *Red-Headed Tunafish - Sore Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Drivers Stopping for Otters - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Carl and Daisy - Carl and Alice (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Seagulls - Anurognathuses (Primeval) *Police Officers - Rescue Heroes *Red and Yellow Fish - Gingy (Shrek) *Blue Spotted Green Fish - Donkey (Shrek) *Giant Silver Trout - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Blue-Headed Birds - Birds (Brother Bear) *Gill - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Bloat - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) *Peach - Baku (Yo-kai Watch) *Gurgle - Swampy (Where's My Water?) *Bubbles - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) *Deb - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) *Flo - Wolfwoman (Hotel Transylvania) *Jacques - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon